


Return

by AngelynMoon



Series: Universe [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Michael leaves Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary:Michael comes back for his FamilyWarning: this disregards the whole Noah story-line in the latter half of season one, Noah is human and there was another Alien that was doing the stuff.Noah loves Isobel and their marriage may not be sunshine and roses but they love each other.





	Return

Summary:Michael comes back for his family.

Warning: this disregards the whole Noah story-line in the latter half of season one, Noah is human and there was another Alien that was doing the stuff.  
Noah loves Isobel and their marriage may not be sunshine and roses but they love each other.

\----

Not much had changed in Roswell, New Mexico, Michael thought, same little town with the same little minds. The Wild Pony had finally got a new sign but the Crashdown Cafe was the same as he remembered.

He wondered if it was Liz that ran it now, he wondered if Max had finally married her and if they had cute little half-alien babies yet.

He wondered how many years it had been on Earth.

He'd left, what seemed to him as only five years ago, but his ship, cobbled together from spare parts and the broken ship they'd come in on was hardly the same as the one he'd returned in.

Goodness it was a whole other world out there, beyond the Earth's little corner of the universe, so much that Humanity didn't know, that the rest of the universe didn't want them to know.

As far as the rest of the universe was concerned Earth and it's inhabitants weren't ready to know about just what waited them beyond their little Galaxy arm, they would never know that they were basically a quarantined planet that may never be ready to join the universe beyond their own corner of it.

That was fine with Michael, really it was, except, he'd spent the last year explaining to his people that there had been others that survived that crash landing on Earth, that they had fallen in love with Humans.

It had been with some reluctance that his people had made an exception to the ban on Humanity, if these Humans could accept and love what they were then perhaps they could be allowed to come out into the Universe.

Which is why Michael had five Human passes, because he knew that Max would not leave without Liz, Izzy would not leave without Noah, and Liz would not leave without her father and they'd need a doctor so Kyle Valenti had to come... and Michael would not leave without...

Michael stilled as he saw him exiting the Crashdown. Alex Manes.

The man he'd returned to Earth for, shit, Michael forced himself to breath, five years away from the planet, five years learning about himself and where he came from, his people and his family and some of the most beautiful creatures, both humanoid and otherwise and his breath still caught at the sight of Alex Manes, Human of Earth.

Michael watched as Alex left the Crashdown, locking it up behind him and Michael wondered where Liz was, where Mr. Ortecha was and decided to follow him.

Alex walked down the street, no crutch, not anymore, and the way he walked, Michael could watch Alex walk around everyday for the rest of his life as long as he was following the man.

Michael followed Alex out of town, wondering why the man chose to walk instead of drive, not that Michael was really complaining since he no longer had a care to follow Alex should he drive anywhere.

They ended up at a small house, closer to town than Izzy or Max had ever lived and Michael stood in the shadow of a tree, watching as Alex entered the house and was greeted by shouts of welcome. The front window was uncovered and so Michael could see a heavily pregnant Izzy and Liz both engulf Alex into a hug. He could see Valenti helping Max set dishes filled with food on the table as Noah must be finishing up in the kitchen and he could see Mr. Ortecha already sitting there at the table, waiting for the rest to join him.

They were laughing, Michael noted, happy, he could see the way Izzy glowed when Noah pressed close to lay a kiss on her forehead, the way Max leaned down to help Liz settle down into her chair.

They were sitting down to eat, family dinner away from the diner where they had always eaten before he'd gone.

Michael watched them pass the plates around the table, lifting them from one place setting and having each person put food on the plate before handing it off to the next person.

They looked happy, Michael thought again as he watched Alex smile at Valenti when the man passed over the plate to him, happy without him.

Michael paused, wondering perhaps, if coming back had been a mistake, they didn't need him, didn't need the answers he had, they had this, a family made of Humans and friends and they were happy.

Michael prepared himself to leave, forced himself to commit this moment to memory, this happy family that he'd left behind him for answers from the stars.

He prepared himself for one last memory of Alex Manes' smile, his face, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed at something Max said, this memory would have to last him the rest of his lifetime because he could not go to them and ask them to leave this happy life that they had found, and Michael, Michael could not stay.

Had never been able to stay, Earth wasn't his home, it had always just been a place he lived, the place he'd grown up, his home was out there, out there among the stars.

Michael looked at Alex's smiling visage, after tonight there would be only memories of this man for him, he'd never be able to come back, not once he left, this was it.

Michael took a deep breath, and began to turn away only to pause as the group at the table suddenly fell silent, went somber.

Alex lifted a final plate from the empty place at the table and put a spoonful of food on it, passing it over the empty chair to Isobel, who did the same, passing the plate to Noah, who passed it to Max and around the table it went, just like the rest of the plates until it was back to Alex, who set the plate next to him, before the empty chair.

There was a moment of stillness before the talking resumed and Michael had to catch himself against the nearest light post.

They set a place for him. Filled a plate for him. Michael knew it was for him, could feel it in the untrained minds of Isobel and Max. They wanted him to come home.

Shit, Michael wanted to come home too.

Michael found himself walking forward, across the street, to the door, he paused to knock, raised his hand to knock because he could feel the locked door, except...

Michael found a smile and nudged the lock with his powers, slid the lock undone and heard a silence fall in the dining room.

There was a pause, a stillness and Michael... Michael opened the door.

\------

A/N: Well, look what I did. There will probably be another one but this felt like the right place to stop.

Yay, Michael came back.


End file.
